Zuthuinin
General information Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Phonotactics Stress * There is no set stress rule. Stress is unpredictable and depends on the certain word. * To indicate stress, the rising accent: ̌ is added to vowels. This alters the sounds some vowels make. ** é''' sounds like '''/eɪ/ ** í''' sounds like '''/iuː/ ** ó''' sounds like '''/ɔɪ/ Clusters and Clustering * Vowels are never clustered, paired, or duplicated beside itself. A vowel is usually alone or beside a consonant. * Impossible consonant clusters include: ** T + C ** G + H or Gj + H ** S + T Phonological Constraints * Zuthuinin typically allows ©V©(V)©(t) ** © stands for optional C''' ending and '''(t) stands for optional T''' ending. * Words cannot end with an '''I or Í''' Grammar Nouns Gender There are only three specified genders in Zuthuinin including masculine, feminine, and neuter. Genders are recognized by adding the respective particles after the subject. *'''Neuter is applied to subjects that are either inanimate and have no gender, or subjects that can possibly be either masculine or feminine. ** Neuter genders are indicated by adding the particle naf *'Masculine' is applied to subjects that are male such as a man, a boy, or a male dog. ** Masculine genders are indicated by adding the particle vec *'Feminine' is applied to subjects that are female such as a woman, a girl, or a female cat. ** Feminine genders are indicated by adding the particle vic Cases There are only 8 cases used in Zuthuinin. Cases are shown by adding the respective suffixes onto the end of the word and changes depending on if the noun ends in a consonant or a vowel. Singular and plurals are formed an added prefix that also alters if the noun begins with a vowel or a consonant. *Vocative is not used very often To make a noun plural one just adds the correct prefixes. Sin-''' for nouns that start with a vowel and '''Pé for nouns that start with a consonant. *Djag (Boy), Pé'djag (Boys) *Anen (Tiger), '''Sin'anen (Tigers) Pronouns Personal Pronouns Personal pronoun use is often optional as the pronoun can be determined by the verb, adjective, and the gender particle that is used in the pronoun's place. Use is required when a verb is not present. * Plural personal pronouns are formed by adding the plural prefix onto the noun. 'Pé'naté (accusative we/us) 'Sin'ebelé (ablative you) 'Pé'sibé (objective they/them) Demonstrative Pronouns All of the other pronouns are treated just like nouns. Here is an example of declining nouns using the two demonstrative pronouns '''cinac (this) and lanic (that). Interrogative Pronouns/Relative Pronouns Reflexive Pronouns Reflexive Pronouns are like the personal pronouns and have their own declined forms. Reciprocal Pronouns There is only one reciprocal pronoun that's used (Hameno) and actually doesn't decline like the other nouns. It is simply used in its raw state and is commonly translated to English "each other" or "one another". Indefinite Pronouns Verbs Person 1st Person does not have a conjugation. First person verbs are simply spoken in their original forms with their original endings: '-et', '-ac', and '-im' *Examples: ** Bjar̯anac vec. (I am running.) ** Mjafoqim vic. (I am crying.) 2nd Person : *2nd person examples **Bjar̯an'ecép' vic. (You are running.) **Mjafoq'emép' vec. (You are crying.) 3rd Person : *3rd person examples **Bjar̯an'icés' vic. (She is running.) **Mjafoq'imés' vec. (He is crying.) Tense To indicate a change in tense, prefixes are added onto the verb. * Words beginning with a vowel ** Lés for past tense ** Dóq for future tense * Words beginning with a consonant ** Lépa for past tense ** Dóqa for future tense *Examples ** Lépa'bjar̯anicés vic. (She ran) ** '''Dóqa'mjafoqim vic. (I will cry.) Mood There are only 6 moods used and are indicated by particles placed before the verb. The moods and their particles are: * Indicative: to show that statements are facts and positive beliefs. ** indicated by not using a mood particle at all * Subjunctive: used for expressing polite requests in dependent clauses, or that it is merely to be desired ** particle: '''Hec * Imperative: used for expressing direct commands ** particle: Don * Tentative (Potential): a mood of probability used to show the opinion of the speaker, the action, or occurrence is considered likely ** particle: Rik * Interrogative: used to indicate questions ** particle: Tokes ** this particle changes if it's a yes or no question. If the answer is expected to be yes (tokesé) and if it's an expected no (tokené) Adjectives Particles Syntax Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages